


Hold My Flower, Baby

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Mickey Gets Hit On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt - Can you write one where Ian gets really jealous because someone hits on Mickey?~ Ian is that meme with the heart eyes and the flower when it comes to Mickey.





	

“This seat taken?”

Mickey looked up from his phone and shrugged at the man asking. “Go for it, man.”

The man sat down and spread out unnecessarily close. He just smiled at Mickey. “Thanks. I’m Evan, “ he held a hand out.

Mickey eyed him. “Cool.”

Evan chuckled, “I know, you’re trying to play flappy crush and I’m sitting here thinking you’re cute.” He flashed another manipulative smile.

“Thanks,” Mickey mumbled, scratching at his jaw. His eyes scanned the park for familiar red hair. “Just trying to read, “ he stupidly added.

Evan took the morsel and ran, much to Mickey’s dismay. “Ooh, fanfiction? Is it hot? You look like you like a bit of kink,” he touched Mickey’s arm and raised his eyebrows.

Mickey shoved him off and sneered, “I’m actually waiting for someone, so if you could fucking not, that’d be great.” He cocked his eyebrow as a challenge to whatever move the guy might make next.

Evan whistled, licking his lips with a look on his face like he both hated and loved Mickey’s rejection. Unfortunately it spurred him on. “So I was right. You do like to play. So is this someone special?” The question dripped with condescension.

Mickey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Look, fuckhead, I’m not just saying that. My boyfriend will be back soon and he’ll do more than let you down easy. So do yourself a favor and keep moving.” Mickey really was getting annoyed now and part of it was because I am was taking so long. He looked around again and spotted Ian finally heading back towards them.

“So I am barking up the right tree. You had me worried there,” Evan winked, still undeterred.

Mickey’s eyes went wide. “Is that all you fucking got from what I said? I will literally kill you myself right now.”

Ian was all smiles and shaved ice on his way over until he saw Mickey’s face. He slowed down a little and registered the man sitting way too close on the bench. He immediately puffed his chest out and straightened up, striding over and handing Mickey his watermelon snack. “Who’s your friend?” He asked.

Mickey smirked, seeing the burgeoning jealousy in Ian’s eyes and the way he was standing. “Evan. Didn’t think you existed.” He slurped some flavored ice from his spoon.

Ian smiled smugly, extending a hand. “ I’m Ian. “

Evan took the bait, somewhat deflated but still not enough for either of their liking. He grasped Ian’s hand firmly. “I’m disappointed, but man to man here. Ever seen Indecent Proposal?” Evan laughed, looking to Mickey with a wink.

Mickey reached up and took Ian’s cup, knowing what was coming next.

Ian yanked Evan’s hand that he’d been shaking until he was off the bench and up close. He got up in his face and squeezed his hand for emphasis. “That is my fucking boyfriend you’re talking about, and if you so much as look at him again, I will end you. Got it, Evan?” He snarled.

Evan definitely looked terrified now. No grinning or lascivious looks. He stammered in his confusion of the chain of events. All he could do was nod and mumble a sorry sir, before practically running out of the park.

Without missing a beat, Ian took his green apple shaved ice back and took a bite, crunching the treat hard like it had tried something with Mickey too. He turned to Mickey after taking his rightful place next to him. “Too much?” He asked, both concerned and irritated.

“I want to fuck you so hard right now,” Mickey half teased.

Ian chuckled, but pulled Mickey into a hot kiss. He put his arm around him and it stayed til they got home.


End file.
